Es miooo¡¡
by Hazuki-chan
Summary: Primero que nada NARUSASU XD, haora si:Universo Alterno, Uzumaki Naruto ha regresado a la ciudad pueblo, rancho o lo que quieran despues de 2 años de ausencia,lo que no se imagino es que varios esperaban su regreso ¿quien ganara la guerra por su amor? Al
1. Prologo

**La Li Ho :**  
_Hazuki les agradece que se haya tomado la molestia de revisar este fic, bien :_

**Advertencias**_: Shounen-ai, odio indirecto hacia ciertos personajes , y escritora loca deleirosa_

**Disclaimer**(o como sea cag…cacahuates que se escriba):_Para mi enorme desgracia ni siquiera el maldito kunai de naruto le pertenece a Hazuki, todo los derechos, Izquierdos, delanteros, y Traseros XD, son propiedad de Kishi-sensei ( vease "fan yaoi boy encerrado en el closet fanático de las CLAMP, dios amo y soberano del fan service") Hazuki solo los a tomado prestados sin permiso para divertirse un rato (vease " degradarlos ofenderlos y humillarlos) a si que Hazuki le pide a kishi-sensei que no la demande ¡_

* * *

**ES MIO**

**PROLOGO:**

He me aquí otra vez, pensando en ti  
en tu persona ¿Por qué?  
no lo se tengo 2 años de no verte

Y no tienes idea de cuanto te he extrañado

¿Por qué te fuiste?

No entiendo porque lo haz hecho

Pensé que eras feliz

Tal vez yo sea el culpable ¿no?

Yo y mi estupidez, mi orgullo, mi ego

Pero no sabes ¿verdad?

No tienes idea de lo que siento por ti

Que las veces que te he humillado e insultando

Son solo excusas para llamar tu atención

No tienes idea de que he tratado de hacer todo a la perfección

Solo por ti, por tu reconocimiento

A los ojos de los demás soy tan perfecto, creen que es fácil hacerlo todo bien

O más bien que todo lo que yo hago me resulta sencillo

Pero eso no es verdad

Tardes enteras de entrenamiento duro, horas completas sin dormir

Todo por ti, por agradarte

Pero todo parece indicar que a ti eso te molesta

Entre mas me esfuerzo mas me odias ¿verdad?

Yo solo quería ser alguien para ti

Tanta gente me ha dicho que me ama, que no pueden vivir sin mí

Pero es pura hipocresía no se interesan en mi

Solo me quieren por mi aspecto, por mi fuerza, por mis meritos

Nadie se interesa por mí realmente

Nadie excepto tu porque nunca me has dicho una sola palabra de admiración

Siempre me llamas bastardo, no se si será por celo

Pero por lo menos no eres hipócrita, eres la única persona que ha sido sincera conmigo

Tal vez porque somos iguales….

Hoy vuelves no es cierto? Hoy regresas de tu viaje

Al fin podré volver a verte

Esta vez mi orgullo no me ganara

Tratare de ser sincero contigo

Quiero que sepas lo que siento

Hoy te diré

QUE TE AMO

--¡SASUUUUUUUUUKE-KUUUUUN—una pelirrosa agitaba la mano sin parar mientras corría a toda prisa , por en medio de los árboles de el patio de receso

--sakura?—el chico arqueo una ceja-¿Qué quieres?—la chica se veía agitada

" espero qe no quiera que salga con ella de nuevo , todavía me duele el cuello"

_flash back-------_

_-uaaaaaaa sasuke-kun no veo nada puedo subirme a tus hombre?-una sonrisa estupida se dibujo en los labios de la chica, las luces, la música, todo le molestaba, era un lugar tan problemático¿problemático? Definitivamente debía evitar a shikamaru sus palabras estaban pegándose como chicle, ignorando a la chica miro el escenario, rock lee estaba allí el chico de las cejas de gusano se adueñaba de el micrófono, Tenten la chica de moños tenia una enorme sonrisa (falsa) mientras tocaba la batería y Neiji era imposible que el mismo Neiji el intelectual el chico mas inteligente, elegante y rico de la secundaria fuera el mismo Neiji desenfrenado que tocaba la guitarra de una manera tan salvaje _

_--sasuuke-kuun—la pelirrosa lo tenia hasta la ma… hasta la histeria siempre era lo mismo con ella _

_--ya que— (inner sakura: yeee sakura yeea eres hermosa)el chico la subió en sus hombros y esta no paraba de moverse y gritar como una salvaje ( inner: sasuke: estupida perra) al final de la canción Neji se echo al publico gritando  
"Es mi destino"_

" _is your destiny" era el nuevo disco de la banda de la secundaria donde estudiaba , idea de gai sensei, realmente apestaba o por lo menos a el así le parecía_

_-----------------------------_

--sasuke me estas escuchando?—la chica pelirrosa gritaba apunto de desesperarse

-- a ke ke ke dijiste—siempre le pasaba lo mismo se perdía en sus pensamientos y quedaba fuera de la realidad

--te dije que Kakashi-sensei me envió para decirte que nauto ya llego y que el y jiraya-san están en la oficina de tsunade-sama—los ojos de sasuke se abrieron como paltos por primera vez en toda la eternidad le había puesto atención a la basura digo a sakura, después de casi dos minutos de show salio corriendo de el lugar

--sasuke-kuuuuuuuuuuuun—fue lo ultimo que oyó después de dejar a sakura ,no podía quedarse ahí mas tiempo debía correr, correr al fin naruto había regresado que se supone que debería hacer, no importaba el solo quería llegar solo quería verle tenia que verle , todos le miraban con asombro los chicos de el club de atletismo quedaron k-out después de observar al uchiha que corría como el viento, la cancha de fútbol, la de básquet, la alberca d natación, el gimnasio, el MCdonal, un momento eso no XD, y al fin de frente a la oficina de el colegio donde tsunade se encontraba sellando unos papeles

-- muy bien señor usumaki esta listo todo esperemos que esta vez no de tantos problemas—dicho esto el rubio salio de la oficina

--gracias tsunade-ba-chan-

Sasuke casi se desmaya de la impresión ahí estaba después de dos años ahí estaba el naruto usumaki el motivo de sus desvelos y estaba enfrente de el, había crecido el.. el era mas alto que el , incluso mas guapo oO, mas atlético xX mas todo, pero que importaba el tenia que ser suyo , pero que debería hacer?  
--na.naruto-kun—una voz nerviosa llamo la atención de el rubio

--Haa Hinata-chan tanto tiempo de no verte como has estado y Neiji?—la chica no respondió y se puso mas roja que un tomate un momento un tomate no a sasuke le gustan los tomates bueno pues mas roja que . mas roja que.. mas roja que "insértese aquí el objeto de color rojo de su preferencia", el caso es que porque demonios hinata tenia que aparecer en ese momento sasuke realmente la odia la había declarado su rival el sabia realmente como era esa chica se hacia pasar por dulce e inocente pero en realidad era una perra que quería quitarle a su Naruto realmente le odiaba

Naruto siguió caminando y se encontró de frene con el uchiha de frente y ambos se quedaron en silencio por casi dos minutos, sasuke se había quedado mudo, que debería decir que debía hacer, naruto le dio una sonrisa sarcástica y una mirada de desprecio y siguió caminando sasuke se quedo OO que.. que demonios había sido eso ni siquiera un hola que había pasado

--SA-SU-KE –chyaaaaaaaaaaaaan—alguien o algo tomo a sasuke por atrás

Sasuke volteo para ver quien era y casi le da el infarto al ver la cara de su hermano que lo tenia abrazado, demonios itachi siempre hacia lo mismo llegaría el dic en que le daría un infarto

--Itachi, baka te he dicho miles de veces que no me hagas esto¡-- grito frenético sasuke tratando de sacarse de el abrazo de oso cariñosito proporcionado por su hermano, naruto al oír el nombre de Itachi se dio una vuelta como si el diablo lo hubiera jalado

--Ita...Ita Itachi-sempai—dijo naruto sonrojado y con cara de soy un ñiño weno

--Are naruto-kun eres tu?—Itachi hizo una mueca de asombro al ver al chico que tenia enfrente y soltó a sasuke que callo al suelo—naruto-kun has crecido mucho ya eres todo un hombre, no como sasuke que hasta una chica parece,-- arrggg demonios Itachi despreciaba a que Itachi le llamara nena , pero despreciaba mas aun que Naruto admirara tanto a itachi a el le dio una mirada de desprecio y a Itachi a itachi le bajaba el cielo la luna y las estrellas pero el no se dejaría o no

Naruto era suyo y de nadie más

* * *

**El espacio de cositas…. T.T... er.. Perdón de Hazuki : **

_Como están? Mi estar feliz este es mi segundo fic, es el primer NARUSASU de Hazuki como la ven, sasuke UKE 4ever XDD _

_Hazuki les manda un saludo a todas las mupachas y mupachos de la secta sasunaru XD, si ya se UA nada original pero que les parece el triangulo amoroso XD, porfis déjenle a hazuki un lendo review andenleeee lo que quieran decir es bien recibido por hazuki, no tenia planeado escribir este fic sobre todo por que apenas estoy empezando el otro pero sabrá de donde me surgió la inspiración que lo escribí sin querer y me gusto como es prologo esta cortito y es posible que Hazuki no actualice en un buen rato, porque hazuki se va de vacaciones , mueno pues :_

_Byesss¡_


	2. Una tremenda Confeciòn

**Nihao :**

Hazuki se siente muy agradecida de sus lindos reviews que al final contestare okas¡  
bien este cap. Es muy corto por falta de inspiración, el aire fresco de las montañas y la falta de civilización me afecta XP  
enjoy it¡

**Advertencias**: Yaoi/shonen-ai homofóbicos salir por donde entraron Odio hacia ciertas kunoichis en especial una frentona de pelo rosa XDD

Ni Naruto ni Sasuke ni nadie me pertenece todos son obras de kishi-sensei, pero un día de estos me los pienso robar ¡ pero mientras tanto no me demande XD¡

**PD:** este fic puede resultar muy repito Muy estupido

* * *

**2.- Una tremenda confesión**

Sasuke hundiéndose en su miseria se encontraba lamentando sus desgracias en una banca, mientras se pintiaba la clase de matemáticas, Naruto SU Naruto se había largado con Itachi a sabrá dios donde, no era justo Itachi era un desgraciado sin alma definitivamente tenia que VENGARSE de el

¿Pero como lo haría?  
:

---si le enseño a Naruto las fotos de bebe de Itachi…….no, no eso no….y si pego papeles por todo el colegio donde diga que Itachi aun duerme con su oso de peluche y se chupa el dedo…….no muy usado ….

y así nuestro amigo Sasuke duro horas y horas (en realidad eran minutos) pensando como vengarse de su hermano hasta que

---Sasuke-kuuuuuuuuuuuuu(2hr después)uuun—sakura se lanzo hacia Sasuke con la intención de caerle encima, pero Sasuke la esquivo naturalmente como si fuera cosa de todos los días ( y si lo era) y sakura se estrello contra un árbol XDD

(Inner sakura : Mierda >- ¡)

(Inner Sasuke: yeaa nena 1000 puntos para mi XD)

--entonces tal vez si le pongo polvo pica pica……-- Sasuke seguía buscando una venganza en su desesperación

--Sasuke-kuuun ¿quieres ir al cine conmigo? —sakura se levanto milagrosamente ilesa de el suelo y cuestiono a Sasuke

---mmm…déjame pensarlo…mmmm…NO, NUNCA, JAMAS NUCA—

--¿poorqueee?—chillo la pelirrosa

-- poorqueee (imitando a sakura)de verdad ¿quieres saber porque?—le dijo el chico arqueando una ceja  
--mmjj—asintió la chica mirándolo con ojos de perro regañado

--¿de veras¿De veras¿Deveritas?—

--siiii—chillo desesperada la chica

--mmmm—Sasuke dio un suspiro

--esta bien te lo diré—dijo con calma

--bieen ¡—dijo sakura aplaudiendo

--------(15 minutos después)---------

---y bien?—dijo sakura desesperada. Sasuke tomo aire

--- la razón por la que nunca jamás never in my live saldría contigo es………-

---………..que soy gay¡--grito Sasuke

--- Oô naniiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii¡--sakura grito tan fuerte que se oyó en todo el colegio y tres pájaros salieron volando de el susto

----X-x ¿Qué¿Cómo? MENTIRAS¡… si son mentiras Sasuke-kun no puedes ser gay >- --chillo la chica

--pues si soy gay U-U y si no te gusta pues te amuelas CHU-LA¡--dijo Sasuke muy seguro de si mismo cruzando los brazos

--asi ¿que tan gay eres? T-T--

--MUUUUY GAY¡--

--¿enserio?--

--Si¡--

--¿Enserio, enserio, enserio?--

--que si…..--

-- Me lo juras—le dijo sakura con lagrimas en los ojos

---argg….¡SI SOY MUUY MUUY GAY Y ESTOY ENAMORADO DE NARUTO DE ACUERDO¡-- dijo Sasuke arto y apenado por su comentario salio corriendo de el lugar, sakura se fue al suelo de la impresión, y Sasuke sabia que había hablado demás

pero que importaba el realmente quería a Naruto y en fin la pelirrosa se enteraría algún día y a la mejor hasta lo dejaba en paz….

Por el impulso de vergüenza Sasuke corrió muy rápido y salio de la escuela, hasta llegar a su casa, abrió la puerta, encendió las luces, aventó su mochila y se tiro en el sofá cayendo acostado, cerro sus ojos

--Naruto…….—un pequeño suspiro se le escapo; y aun con sus ojos cerrados empezó a recordar al rubio tal como lo había visto esa mañana su rostro, sus ojos, su pelo, realmente estaba guapo

Entonces mientras Sasu-gay hundía en sus recuerdos se oyó el ruido de que alguien abrió la puerta y al abrir los ojos para verificar quien era tremenda sorpresa que se llevo Sasuke al ver entrar a su hermano seguido de Naruto

--are..Sasuke-chan ¿no deberías estar en la escuela?—pregunto extrañado itachi viendo a su hermano tendido en el sofá, pero este no le respondió tenia la vista clavada en Naruto y este en el …………………….

Continuara…….

* * *

Uu gomen ya no podía escribir mas se me corto la inspiración las vacaciones me trauman XDD Hazuki estaa muy agradecida 6 reviews y un solo capitulo o me muero me muero son muchos XDD bien les parece si contesto sus reviews

**AISHITERU-SHUICHI** : muchísimas gracias por tu comentario me das ánimos para seguir XD

**Maca-chan15**: me alegro que te guste la historia , nuu Sasuke nunca se fue de la villa esque es un universo alterno (si hasta yo me confundí es que no iba a ser un UA pero después me arrepentí y lo hice UA u) o si de que habrá yaoi lo habrá XDD

**katemi-no-yami: **se te hizo interesante w voy a llorar a mi se me hizo tan tonto XDD es que me gustan mas los angts XD , gracias por tu comentario , aunque no entendí eso de los reviews u¡

**Zerohuey: **k bueno que se te hizo original U-U yo pensé que se iba a ver muy poco original XD u muchísimas gracias no sabes como me animas a seguir escribiendo XDD¡

**hae uchiha**gracias, gracias uu narusasu también es mi pareja favorita uuu yo creo que de muchas de nuevo grax byes¡

**Lina-san** claro que tiene mas cap no sirvo para hacer onee-shots XD u tu tmb odias a la frentona k bien ¡ y lo de el lemon nuuuu no se Nunca he escrito un lemons XDD tal vez lo intente XDD pero nu se..

Muchísimas gracias por sus reviews me alegran la existencia, porfis déjenme mas reviews con su opinión cambios dudas y sugerencias bien recibidas , si a alguien se le ocurre una forma de venganza para Itachi o se los agradecería XDD ¡


	3. Atardecer, mercado negro itachi te odio

MUJAJJAJAJAJJAJAJAJAA

FINALMENTE HE REGRESADO MUAJJAJA (le avientan con doujin sasusaku)

Kyaaaa goma gomen, se que fue un exceso de tiempo, pero entiéndame me cambie de ciudad como tres veces XDD caí en depresión TT, pero ya estoy aquí enserio agradezco esos lindo reviews que me dejan enserio los adoro, saben de todas las secciones de ff los fan del yaoi en naruto son las mas lindos y las que mas dejan reviews los amo

Ahora si aquí esta el chap:

**Advertencias:** yaoi, NaruSasur NaruxTodos, TodosXNaru, ItachiX ¿ ( a la duda kieren saber leean) OOC muy remarcado y fic muy, muy estupido, así y no se me olvide algo de yuri leve.

NARUTO LE PERTENECE A TODS LS FANS YAOI¡ amen U.ù

* * *

**Cap.-3 Atardecer, mercado negro, te odio Itachi¡**

Se encontraba recargado contra el cristal, observando la calle, eran casi las seis y los calidos rayos naranjas del atardecer le acariciaban su albino rostro, el viento soplaba apenas moviendo un poco las hojas de los árboles. El joven rubio que a su vez se encontraba recargado descuidadamente en un sofá le observa disimuladamente

"hermoso" solo se limito a pensar, negó un poco con la cabeza.

"es un hombre que estupidez" se dijo a si mismo Naruto, sin embargo su mirada seguía posada en Sasuke.

El otro solo maldecía el momento en que su estupido (buenazo O¬Q) hermano mayor había decidido meterse a la ducha, dejándoles solos, no habían intercambiado ni media palabra desde entonces, apretó sus puños con fuerza dispuesto a hablar, pero entonces le sintió a un lado de el, en efecto se había posado a su lado y miraba hacia fuera.

--¿que tanto vez?—cuestiono el rubio,

--nada—Sasuke quería decir algo mas pero estaba demasiado nervioso para hacerlo, naruto se limito a bostezar, sasuke le miro embelesado.

-¿qu…--naruto no pudo completar la pregunta al observar de cerca de su compañero de equipo esa piel tan blanca, los ojos negros que brillaban como nunca y los mechones azabache que caían sobre sus parpados.

--SAAKUUUURAAAAA¡--- Al oír semejante nombre ambos giraron, apenados, la cabeza hacia la ventana, la joven pelirrosa caminaba con una bolsa negra en la mano con un Aura depresiva sobre ella.

--Sakura¡ que esperes te digo¡-- gritaba Ino efurica detras de ella

--déjame…--dijo la joven casi fusilando con la mirada a su amiga, se notaba realmente coraje en sus ojos, más bien odio, Ino solo se quedo parada y comenzó a caminar en silencio tras la chica.

-- vaya, sakura-chan se ve deprimida—sasuke solo quería que la tierra le tragara en ese instante , en definitiva fue mala idea decirle a sakura que era gay, no sabia hasta donde era capaz de llegar esa chica.

-- _si tú sintieras lo mismo que yo , ya estuvieran aquí conmigo fueras mi novia y yo tu príncipeeee---_al oír tan espelúznate canción , y de por si mal entonada ambos chicos giraron la cabeza instantáneamente para encontrarse con:

El mayor de los Uchiha recién salido de la ducha, con solo una toalla amarrada en la cadera su pelo negro suelto y mojado, las gotas de agua aun resbalando por tu pecho albino (Q¬Q).

Naruto se sonrojo ante tal dios, pero sasuke , ooo créanme sasuke no estaba feliz (tal vez si ¬u¬)

-- HAAA¡ maldito enfermo ponte pantalones¿Qué te crees k estas muy bueno? (ejem , sasuke –kun? Si lo esta ¬¬u) además deja de cantar esa música de mierda--- Itachi sabia hacer rabiar a su hermanito y sasuke no soportaba a su hermano no tenían nada en común itachi se la pasaba todo el día oyendo regaeton, era dj en uno de los antros mas populares de la ciudad, tenia como 20 novias (de acuerdo tal vez novios ¬u¬) en fin era un odioso.

-- aaa pero sasukito ¿es que no te gusto?—su hermano mayor se acerco peligrosamente

--BUaaa …k..K haces maldito loco incestuoso—Naruto solo se limito a sonrojarse , itachi solo sonrió y se fue a cambiar. Cuando salio iba muy bien vestido con su cabello recogido en una coleta, olía a colonia.

--¿Vas a salir?—pregunto sasuke mientras lavaba los platos (sasuke ama de casa mode on XDD).

-- no , mira que me gusta andar así de elegante por la casa…¬¬--Naruto se rió , sasuke gruño.

El timbre sonó.

--Justo a tiempo—sonrió Itachi y camino hasta la puerta ahí le esperaba un joven alto de cabello azul plata.

--Buenas noches Uchiha-sama, el señor le espera—le dijo el joven atentamente, pero Itachi estaba perdido en el pensamiento de que asistente tan apuesto tenia su nuevo jefe.

-- Holas Kabuto-san¡--(viva Itachi ooc XDD) sonrió el joven albino.

-- Por cierto Sasuke, Naruto no tiene donde quedarse así que por mientras se quedara con nosotros, tendrá que dormir contigo porque yo pateooo…---y dicho eso su oni-san cerro la puerta .

Sasuke dejo caer uno de los platos que se encontraba lavando (así o mas uke XDDDD) no se lo creía , el dormir con Naruto, Itachi tomaba anfetaminas o que?

--Sasuke…--el rubio le miro atentamente con un leve rubor en sus mejillas

Sasuke le miro también así se quedaron varios segundos.

No muy lejos de ahí , en una oscura habitación una encapuchada revolvía un sustancia burbujeante en un caldero negro.

---Mujajajajjajajajajaja¡ ahora si Sasuke-kun, no escaparas¡ muajjajajaa¡--reía la malévola bruja

---Sakuraaaa¡ podrías callarte no me dejas concentrarme---dijo Ino al encender la luz , sakura se quito la capucha.

--Gomen, Ino¿estas estudiando?—se disculpó la pelirrosa al pensar que había interrumpido el estudio de su amiga.

--¿estudiando' ja por favor sakura tu eres la única que estudia en esta ciudad, intento averiguar que seme es mas guapo si Yuki Eiri o Soubi jajjajaja---reía Ino divertida

--A eso…¬¬--Sakura sabia perfectamente que Ino estaba obsesionada con el Yaoi y sinceramente a veces la rubia le daba miedo.

--Eto.. Sakura, que te había dicho sobre comprar cosas raras en el mercado negro mexicano¬¬--

--esto pues es que, no hay otra forma de recuperar a Sasuke-kun, le daré Tol huache¡--

--Sakura eso esta mal , podrías envenenarle—susurro la Yamanaka

--Pues prefiero que muera a que este con Naruto, Sasuke-kun no puede ser gay, me da asco el pensar en ello, ES DE ENFERMOS¡--grito Sakura histérica, la mirada de la rubia se nublo.

-- como quieras…--dijo afligida y cerro la puerta dejando a la pelirrosa en la habitación, se recargo en la puerta y cerro lo ojos dolida, ella jamás lo entendería, con esa actitud jamás entendería sus sentimientos

-Sakura…--susurro y derramo una pequeña lágrima.

* * *

Que tal he, les gusto? Si? Si? 

Si les gusto déjenme un lindo review va? Y si no tmb XDD, oigan prometo contestar reviews luego u , y recuerden entre mas comentarios reciba mas ganas tendré de escribir y entre mas ganas de escribir tenga mas rápido actualizo, lo mas seguro es que lo haga los fines de semana por k la escuela me quita mucho tiempo , pero me esforzare por actualizar rápido va?

Un beso a toda esa gente linda k me apoya siempre (kao-chyan, shadow, nuri las amoo)


End file.
